


A Monopoly on Small, Silver dogs

by DoctorFitzy (KittooningMalijah)



Series: Don't Count Me With The Damages (Just Yet) [3]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, drabble prompt, monopoly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 13:52:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6378625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittooningMalijah/pseuds/DoctorFitzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Game night in the apartment, OR, in which Grant Ward learns he doesn't always get what he wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Monopoly on Small, Silver dogs

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "It's someone else's car" + the OT4 playing monopoly
> 
> Another one that's part of my Damages Verse, but can be read on its own. Takes place far in the future from the end of _Melancholy Minus Its Charms_.

          “Wait, why does Fitz get to be the dog?” Ward frowned at the game board, shaking his head and ignoring the colored sheets of paper money that was being passed out in organized piles to everyone at the table. “What if I wanted to be the dog?”

          The Scotsman across the table rolled his eyes before shaking his head, sorting out his own fake money into neat stacks before even sparing his friend a short glance. “I’m the dog because it’s a _Scottie_. And I called dibs. You were too slow, sucks for you.”

          Letting out a huff of breath, Ward narrowed his eyes while leaning forward so that he was all but laying across the table once he finally spoke again. “Let me be the dog.”

          “No.”

          “Fitz, give me the dog, or I will throw you back in the ocean.”

          “ _Ward_.” His attention was pulled away from the current discussion by another accented voice, and he quickly straightened up in his seat in an attempt to avoid a lecture about his insensitive comment. It wasn’t like he was _serious_ , but that didn’t mean his (admittedly, terrible) joke would be taken as one by the two scientists that had somehow reentered his life. “Leave Fitz alone and just be the top hat.”

          The next sound he let out was something close to a whine, and he was fully aware of how childish he sounded even as a stack of blue bills were set in front of him. “But I don’t _want_ to be the top hat. I want to be the _dog_.”

          As soon as the words leave his mouth, three gazes fixed on him, silence drawing out until Kara spoke up for the first time since the argument started. “Grant, you can either be the top hat or the race car and we can actually play the game, or you can just not play and watch the rest of us have fun.”

          Almost immediately, there was quiet chatter again, and Ward let out a huff of defeat before picking the small car out from the remaining pile of silver tokens. He stared at it for a long moment, glancing around the small table before speaking up again. “Okay, one more question, why can’t Fitz just be the car?”

          “Because it’s someone else’s car.” He didn’t have to look over to know that the engineer had rolled his eyes, the annoyance clear in his tone. There was no time for him to even ask the question on his mind before it was answered, the harsh syllable making him frown. “ _Yours_.”


End file.
